Photography has always been a popular hobby. The advent of digital photography has given new life to this pastime allowing more people to participate. Only a computer is required to manipulate photos, not expensive developing facilities. Whether digital or conventional photographs are being taken it is important the camera be supported securely and steadily. Numerous clamps have been described that could be used to hold cameras and other optical devices (see, for example, U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0080267 A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,573,655; and 4,586,221, UK Patent Application No. GB 2 220 767 A, see also, www.clamperpod.com). There remains a need however for a clamp that can be positioned in a variety of ways and then secured tightly to allow any photographer to get that perfect shot and retain the ability to be part of the photograph by using the camera's built-in timer.
All patents, patent applications, provisional patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the teachings of the specification.